Traditional methods of viewing image data generally include viewing a video stream of images in a sequential format. The viewer is presented with image data from a single vantage point at a time. Simple video includes streaming of imagery captured from a single image data capture device, such as a video camera. More sophisticated productions include sequential viewing of image data captured from more than one vantage point and may include viewing image data captured from more than one image data capture device.
As video capture has proliferated, popular video viewing forums, such as YouTube™, have arisen to allow for users to choose from a variety of video segments. In many cases, a single event will be captured on video by more than one user and each user will post a video segment on YouTube. Consequently, it is possible for a viewer to view a single event from different vantage points, However, in each instance of the prior art, a viewer must watch a video segment from the perspective of the video capture device, and cannot switch between views in a synchronized fashion during video replay. As well, the location of the viewing positions may in general be collected in a relatively random fashion from positions in a particular venue where video was collected and made available ad hoc.
Traditionally, when a party has wanted to share or view a video, the sharing and viewing party has been limited to a pre-determined vantage point chosen by a person other than the viewer. The director of the video content could sort through various vantage points and different camera angles, cut the chosen perspectives together, and create a single final video stream. Thus the extent to which a viewer could manipulate the video source was generally limited to pause, play, and volume control.
The problem with this arrangement is that the director of the video content provides a finalized product hoping to have correctly guessed the viewer's interests. If the director has misjudged the interests of the viewer, the viewer has no recourse in choosing a different angle or different vantage point.